1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an auto-dialing type paging receiver. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an auto-dialing type paging receiver including improved calling functions and also protection against private use of the paging receiver, and also to an auto-dialing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, not only radio paging operation is performed, but also meassage information subsequent to the selected calling number is transmitted, and then the transmitted message information is displayed on a display unit on a radio receiver in a conventional radio paging system.
Such a radio paging system has been widely utilized as a business communication means. Mainly, workers holding the radio paging receivers, outside their offices are called by the paging system to receive calling message information, for instance, a telephone number and the like.
For this purpose, the paging receivers equipped with the aurt-dialing function have been proposed, which include a dialing tone (dual multifrequency signal for a push tone telephone receiver) generating means.
The above-described paging receiver is known in the field from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,579 to Godoshian, entitled "AUTO-DIALING PAGING RECEIVER", patented on Dec. 25, 1984. In this known paging receiver, the telephone number is received as the message information, and the dialing tone corresponding to this received telephone number can be produced by way of the switch operation. As is known, since a telephone call can be made inputting the produced dialing tone into the telephone handset of the push tone type telephone receiver, instead of the button operation by this telephone receiver, such an auto-dialing paging receiver is very useful for any telephone callers However, as the conventional auto-dialing paging receiver disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,579 intends to be operated under the condition that the received message is constructed of only the calling telephone number, the wide utilization of this paging receiver can be hardly expected, taking account of the recent customers needs. That is, in general, a typical message content of a caller involves not only a calling telephone number, but also other information (i.e., want to receive a telephone call at a predetermine time). For instance, if a telephone call is required at 14-00 to "03-123-4567", a specific code for designating a time (indicated by "1") and a calling telephone number indicated by "2") is predetermined between a caller and a callee who holds a radio paging receiver, whereby as the message,"(1) 14-00 (2) 03-123-4567" is sent from the caller to the callee by way of the radio paging receiver.
However, when such a predetermined information is received by the conventional auto-dialing paging receiver, the calling telephone number "03-123-4567" cannot be called by utilizing the auto-dialing operation.
In another conventional paging receiver equipped with the display function, but not with the auto-dialing function, typical message phases such as "Call to the following telephone number at the following time" have been previously stored into the internal memory. When the typical message phrase code for designating the typical message phrase is received, the typical message phrase corresponding to the received typical message phrase code is read out from the internal memory so as to be decoded, and the decoded message is displayed.
In case that the above-described message is sent to a callee who holds this type of paging receiver, a caller transmits the typical message phrase code for designating the content of the typical message phrase "Call to the following telephone number at the following time", and both time information "14-00" and telephone number information "03-123-4567" as the parameter thereof.
However, even if a typical message phrase memory is employed in the conventional auto-dialing paging receiver, the calling telephone number "03-123-4567" cannot be called by utilizing the auto-dialing operation while receiving such an information.
As previously described, in general, the radio paging system has been widely utilized as the business communication means between the office and workers outside their office. Also, the paging receiver equipped with the auto-dialing function and the dialing tone generating means is very useful because no hand dialing operation is required and a telephone call can be done based upon the received calling telephone number data.
However, when the callees who hold the paging receivers are out of their office, they have to use a public telephone line for communication purpose under these circumstances, they must pay the telephone fee by coins, which may cause a cumbersome operation, and also must prepare coins.
After the callees come back to their office, they adjust the total telephone fees, which may sometimes make unfair memory problems. To avoid such an unfair money problem, a prepaid card for making a telephone call may be previously distributed to callees. However, another unfair use of this prepaid card may be provided due to his private use thereof.
Furthermore, in the conventional auto-dialing apparatus, dialing numbers for a credit call are previously stored in a memory and a dialing tone is produced by combining the dialing number for the credit call with the telephone number selected from the telephone number memory during the dialing operation. However, in such a conventional auto-dialing apparatus, the credit call can be realized for all of the telephone numbers stored in the telephone number memory. As a consequence, in case that, for instance, an employer lends such an auto-dialing apparatus to an employee, abuse of the credit call may occur.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to solve the above-described various problems of the conventional auto-dialing type paging receivers and conventional auto-dialing apparatuses, and therefore has a primay object to provide a radio paging receiver by which a telephone call can be made by way of a push tone telephone set to a callee defined by a calling telephone number which is represented in the received message information, even when the received message contains other data than the calling telephone number data, while calling callee based upon the received data.
Also, it is a secondary object of the invention to provide a paging receiver equipped with an auto-dialing function, capable of producing at a higher efficiency a dialing tone corresponding to a calling telephone number received by this paging receiver, as a part of message information, especially a parameter of a typical message phrase.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a paging receiver equipped with an auto-dialing function, capable of making an efficient telephone call to a predetermined callee based upon the received message information.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a paging receiver equipped with an auto-dialing function, capable of making an efficient telephoiine call to a callee designated by a caller in the recived information.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a paging receiver equipped with an auto-dialing function, capable of making a cashless telephone call when a telephone call is make to callee designated by a caller.
Further, a sixth object of the present invention is to provide a paging receiver equipped with an auto-dialing function, capable of making a cashless telephone call when a telephone call is made to a callee designated by a caller, and capable of preventing a private use of such a cashless telephone call.
In addition, a seventh object of the present invention is to provide a auto-dialing type paging reciever capable of making a cashless telephone call only to a callee who has been permitted by a caller for a telephone communication when a telephone call is made by receiving a message sent from the caller.
A still eighth object of the present invention is to provide an auto-dialing apparatus capable of making a cashless telephone call only when calling a callee previously determined.